


【亚梅/AM】吐真花粉与秘密

by Fluffyshy



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffyshy/pseuds/Fluffyshy
Summary: 文中的天仙子花不是真实的天仙子花，是我杜撰的（废话（十分渴望交谈，请给我评论）
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	【亚梅/AM】吐真花粉与秘密

**Author's Note:**

> 文中的天仙子花不是真实的天仙子花，是我杜撰的（废话
> 
> （十分渴望交谈，请给我评论）

“梅林，你真的就是个谜。”

亚瑟望着那个毛茸茸的后脑勺，暗自嘀咕，同时忍不住幻想那双漂亮的蓝眼睛在火把的映衬下泛起的光泽。而现在，令他有点嫉妒的是，梅林的目光正被一个抱着一大把花束的紫衣姑娘吸引着。姑娘立在一小片花海中间，背靠着一间小小的木屋，她头顶一个小木牌上歪歪扭扭地写着花店。花店里售卖的花比起城堡皇宫中摆设的鲜花要逊色得多，不过一团团一簇簇挤在小小的房子里，却显得温馨可爱，与周围的拥挤和喧嚣格格不入。他们所在的整条街灯火通明，人山人海——这是卡美洛下城区三年才举行一次的盛大集市。

为了让国王陛下从繁重的公务中脱开身，并且逃离身边成群的卫兵和骑士的跟从独自来这里逛街游玩，可怜梅林少不了替他向他舅舅编上一大堆离奇古怪的借口，不料那个向来疑心成瘾的老顽固竟然信了。当然，“独自”的意思是“亚瑟和梅林”，梅林在与不在没什么区别，带上这张絮絮叨叨的大嘴巴并不会让他感到不自在。所以结果就是，亚瑟拉着梅林跑来游人如织的集市来吸吸烟火气息——顺便明目张胆地欣赏男仆的大耳朵和后脑勺。

“亚瑟？我们要不要——你要不要买一束花带给格温？”

好了，现在他看着自己了，但是他居然开始谈论别人。哦，是他自己的情人。

“为什么？好啊，当然，我是说，”他的心思全都在那双眼睛上，“你说得对。那么你来负责挑选吧。”

“我？我以为你愿意亲自为你的女孩挑选礼物？自从你成为国王之后，你们都没什么时间独处，我想一束花一定能使她原谅你的经常性缺席。”

“没关系，梅林。我相信你的眼光。你之前为她挑选的花都很不错。”我想让你为我挑选花束。“而且你是我的仆人，让你来做和我自己做没什么区别。”而不是帮我讨好什么姑娘。

“好吧，可以，没有问题，愿意为你做任何事。”

于是亚瑟又得到了那个熟悉的后脑勺。

“这位先生，”您要不要看一下这种天仙子花？”长相可爱的卖花姑娘见亚瑟双手叉腰呈茶壶状站在那里盯着弯腰选花的梅林，手捧一株小小的植物上前询问。

亚瑟用难以置信的表情看着姑娘手中的小花——或者根本不能称其为花——回答道：“谢谢，我打算挑一些可以摆在房间里做装饰的。”

“这种花确实不好看，”姑娘神神秘秘地将亚瑟拉到一边，“但是它的花粉有一种神奇的功效，能够让人吐露内心深处的秘密。”

听到“秘密“一词亚瑟吃了一惊，下意识地看向梅林的背影。

“别担心，它不是什么危险的魔法植物，”姑娘继续对亚瑟耳语，“它不会让你把什么秘密都说出来，但是会让人忍不住对心中真正所爱的人表露爱意。”

亚瑟不知道自己是松了一口气还是失望了一下，但他马上觉得就算不能知道梅林的秘密，能知道他心里藏着什么人也是不错的。

见到顾客明显对这种植物充满兴趣，姑娘对他眨眨眼睛，“我可以给你打九折。”

开玩笑，卡美洛人民的朋友，金银的赐予者撇了下嘴，毫不犹豫地伸手去拿姑娘手中的植物，另一只手伸向腰间。

“梅林！”

“是？”

“我的金子呢？”

“是的，我的主人。”梅林放下花，递上钱袋。

“不，先生，这株花是不卖的，”见亚瑟伸手要花，姑娘用手挡了一下，“但是您可以买一袋它的种子自己种。”

“这么麻烦？”

“既然要探听秘密，怎么能没有耐心呢？”姑娘又对他眨眨眼。“而且，天仙子的功效对于亲手种下它的人是不起作用的，这样您就可以保证自己的‘安全’啦。”

推开家门发现平民打扮的国王陛下，格温倒吸了一口气，接着就义正词严地责备他从王宫偷跑出来玩的不负责任行为。当她看到原本一脸兴奋却被劈头盖脸骂了一通的可怜亚瑟时，又忍不住心软下来，给了他一个拥抱，又接过梅林手中的鲜花，把脸埋进花束中抽抽鼻子，转身把花插在桌上的花瓶里。亚瑟看到她嗅闻花香的样子，脑中却全都是天仙子花粉的故事。

亚瑟拒绝了梅林帮他种花的提议，坚持自己把双手的指甲填满泥土。

亚瑟声称自己动手才能体现真情。

“嗯，确实，亲自挑选花束、亲手送花都比不上亲手栽种。”梅林一脸虚伪的认同。

亚瑟随手想要抓起什么丢向梅林，却发现手边只有一只花铲，于是挖了一大勺花土扬到梅林的脸上。

“陛下，你的园丁可没有国王当得好。”梅林大度地笑着把撒了自己一身的混杂着种子的花土收捡回花盆里。

“住手！”

“好的，好的，我碰了就不算您亲自栽种的了。”梅林举起双手作投降状。

亚瑟对着梅林一本正经憋笑的样子咬牙切齿。

第二天早上，亚瑟是被一阵混乱的嘈杂声吵醒的。皇宫里人声鼎沸，笑声、尖叫声和哭声此起彼伏。亚瑟睁开眼睛，映入眼帘的不是梅林熟悉的笑脸，而是一地芜杂的藤蔓。

亚瑟猛地坐起来，震惊地发现自己的卧室已经被一种拥有细长藤蔓和小小的黄色花朵的植物占领了。它们从他昨天栽下的那个花盆里生长出来，不断地攻城掠地，他的桌子、床架、衣柜……到处都是细细的花藤和小小的花朵。他打开窗子，发现那些植物早已从窗缝中为自己开辟出道路，如瀑布般从窗口倾泻而下，城堡的外墙也布满了它们的身影。

“亚瑟！你没事吧？”背后的门突然打开，梅林焦急的声音响起。

“这到底是怎么回事？”亚瑟转过身，摊开双手，然后惊讶地发现梅林身处一片花海中，身上挂满绿叶和黄花，正艰难地向自己跋涉过来。“你站在那里别动，我这就过去。”

梅林将他的剑抛给他，亚瑟一路披荆斩棘向着他移动。然而令他震惊的是，这些植物对剑锋毫不畏惧，一经斩断便立刻在断处重新生长，其速度之快令人恐惧。他连忙收起剑，徒手走向梅林。

等到梅林帮他穿好衣服，两个人来到卧室外面时，亚瑟脑中“轰”的一声犹如天雷炸响，不出所料，整座城堡全部都是天仙子那种细细的藤蔓和小小的黄花！

然而整个皇宫没人在想办法对抗这种植物或者设法禀告他们的王，甚至都没人上前给他一个说法，所有人都像狂欢一般沉浸在嬉笑、打闹或者抱头大哭之中。他看到骑士单膝跪地牵起女仆的手，厨娘大婶蹲在走廊中掩面痛哭，卫兵和骑士在满是花藤的城堡走廊里决斗，一个浑身脏兮兮的厨房女佣站在旁边哭得梨花带雨。

乱套了，皇宫全乱套了。

亚瑟拉着梅林来到议事大厅，正看到里昂爵士正在亲吻格温的手，然后站起来，将害羞的姑娘揽进怀里。

亚瑟拔出佩剑，冲向两人，却被地上的藤蔓绊倒在地，接着被梅林捉住脚踝并死死抱住双腿不放。

“梅林！放手！这是骑士之间的事情！”

“别这样，亚瑟，你知道那不是真的！你看这一地的花，他们显然是受魔法控制了。”

大厅中的两人听到这边的声响，停止了亲密的举动。里昂也拔出剑，将格温护在身后。

“亚瑟，我，对不起……我并没有背叛你，我没打算接受里昂爵士的求爱……”

然而亚瑟听到“求爱“两个字后更为光火。

梅林又抱紧了他的腿。

“梅林，你可以继续抱着我，但是你先让我站起来。“亚瑟努力让自己的声音显得冷静。

“除非你把剑交给我。“梅林艰难地说。

两个人好不容易才来到大厅中间。

“里昂，你知道我一直以来有多信任你。你知道的。”

“我知道的，陛下，我绝不会辜负您的信任，但是……”

“不辜负我的信任？用拥吻我的，”亚瑟想了一下，“我关心的女孩的方式？”

“我知道您对格温格外关心，但是陛下，我对她的爱情也丝毫不会比您少。”

亚瑟攥紧拳头。他知道里昂爵士一向低调，如今这般忤逆犯上全部都是受天仙子花粉的影响。更不用说，将这魔鬼花种带进皇宫的人正是他自己。然而他那脆弱的理智在决堤的愤怒面前根本不值一提，他回头看了一眼梅林，后者紧紧抱着剑用坚定的目光看着他。

亚瑟转头赤手空拳扑向里昂。

格温大喊着“不！”，里昂爵士十分有风度地将手里的剑远远抛开，握紧拳头拉开战斗架势。梅林这次却仿佛置身事外，牢牢站定亚瑟身后没再干涉。

然而亚瑟又被藤蔓绊倒在地。

这次他成功扭伤了右脚踝，疼痛感使他瞬间清醒了六分，理智占据了他思想的两分，格温满面的泪水和扭曲的表情驱走了他最后的两分狂暴。

他狠狠地瞪了一眼里昂，转身喊上梅林离开。

梅林立刻冲上来意图搀扶他，被亚瑟一把甩开。等到两人慢慢腾腾地走出大厅里那一对男女的视线，亚瑟才把一条沉重的胳膊搭在梅林肩上，半个身子的分量都压在梅林瘦削的身体上。

两个人终于有机会喘息和交谈。

“亚瑟，你昨天带回来的花种到底是什么？这些花就是从那个花盆里长出来的吧？”

亚瑟不想告诉他实情。然而这样的状况又不允许他保持沉默，“我想是的。我们去找盖亚斯。”

“我不知道这是不是个好主意……”

“什么？”

“盖亚斯今天早上一直在哭，我还从没见他这么伤心过。”

老天！如果连他都被影响了，那整个城堡的人还有救吗？

亚瑟转而收拾情绪，对梅林说：“我们去昨天那个花店。”

“亚瑟，你要先回房间，我替你的脚踝上药。”

“去花店！”

“好。”

好消息是，目前花藤似乎仅仅占领了皇宫区域，距离城堡大门还有一段距离。不过，如果仔细看的话，藤蔓仍然以肉眼可见的速度在向外蔓延。

“快！”亚瑟见状加快了脚步，搂着梅林趔趔趄趄地向着城墙外移动。

过了半日他们终于走到了昨天的那条街，集市过后，满地的食物残渣和装饰品的碎屑，还有火把燃烧后的灰烬散落一地。有两三个女人正在慢腾腾地打扫街道，整条街不复昨日的热闹繁华，显得十分寂寞。

意料之外却又在情理之中的是，那家小小的花店已经不见了。

“我早该知道。”亚瑟一屁股坐在石板路上，双手痛苦地抱住头。

“亚瑟，亚瑟，”梅林蹲下来抱住他的肩膀，“我们得回去。卡美洛城堡现在正在处于危险之中。”

亚瑟猛然抬头看向梅林，目光中尽是委屈和依赖，像一只无助的小狗。

梅林拍拍他的肩膀，“快起来。”

他们终于回到城堡时，“敌人”已经蔓延到了城堡大门。不出所料，那里根本没人把守——守城卫兵不知道到哪里求爱去了。

主仆二人潜行至城堡图书馆，令人稍感欣慰的是那里并没有人。看来年龄并不是感情的阻碍，也难怪盖亚斯同样被其影响。想到这里，亚瑟看向梅林。

“怎么了？亚瑟，”梅林踮脚从高高的书架上抱下来一本厚得像一面墙的书。

“你为什么没有被影响？”

“我不知道，你不是也好好的？”

“这种植物，”亚瑟停顿了一下，“昨天那个卖花女告诉我，这种植物对于栽培它们的人不起作用。”

“可能我是和你一起栽种的，你忘了吗？当时你把土和花种扬出来，我又把它们放回了花盆里。或许那个动作也叫栽种。”

亚瑟不再说话。他没有告诉梅林的是，昨晚梅林离开后他又把那些花种移植到了一只新的花盆里。

他现在唯一庆幸的是梅林没有质问他购买这些花种并把它们种在皇宫里的原因。他现在为自己的做法感到无比羞愧，不知道如果梅林问起的话要怎么回答。但思考了一阵他又有点失落，梅林显然是以为，自己是为了探查格温的心意，因此没有多问。

他把手中捧着的书打开又合上。亚瑟不知道自己是怎么了，现在他的城堡全是一片乱麻，而他自己的头脑也好不了多少。这一切使他感到委屈和自责，自己一点小小的好奇导致了如此巨大的风波，甚至还使人民陷入危险之中。

“找到了！”梅林的声音将他从胡思乱想与自怨自艾中拉了出来。

“在这里，天仙子藤，和天仙子花的成分与功效十分相近。它的花粉能够使人难以自持地情感爆发，内心隐忍潜藏的感情不受控制地倾泻出来，不顾一切地对暗恋之人表露心迹，因此又叫真情（affection）草。它的生长十分依赖环境，植株周围的隐秘感情越多，其生长越迅速，仿佛是在对羞涩与矜持表达不满；它……”

“所以怎么除掉这种东西？”亚瑟不想听梅林说出令他羞愧的话，连忙打断他。

然而梅林从来不听他的。“这种草对于栽培它的人仿佛有着特殊的感情，栽培者可以对天仙子藤的花粉完全免疫。同时，虽然这种藤蔓生命力顽强，一接触土壤就会持续生长，而且完全不受刀剑、火焰的侵扰，但是它对于栽培者的感情却难以抵挡。一旦栽培者在其母体植株面前对真正心爱之人表达爱意，它就会立刻因羞愧而枯萎。”

两个人在书架间狭窄的过道里面面相觑。

“我们得找到格温。”梅林有些底气不足地说。他还记得亚瑟早上的怒火。然而这是必须的。

“不用。”

“听着，亚瑟，我知道你还在为早上的事生气，但是那真的不是他们故意的，无论如何我们得找到格温，带她去……”

“我说了不用！你到底……”

“亚瑟！”梅林确实从来不听他的。“你不可以这么任性！你的城堡，你的人民，你……”

亚瑟用他此时唯一能想到的方式堵住了梅林的嘴。

这个吻轻得像一片雪花，软得像亚瑟此时柔软的心情。他在那一刻意识到了自己一直以来是多么期待这个吻，多么渴望眼前这个自己再熟悉不过、却仍旧一身谜团的男人。

他不舍得把嘴唇从那冰冰凉凉又甘甜可口的夏日点心上拿下来，仿佛只要他的嘴唇离开那份美好就会融化掉，再也无法触碰。

但是不行，梅林又一次是正确的，他的城堡和人民需要他。亚瑟依依不舍地伸出舌尖舔了一下梅林的下嘴唇，才把他放开。离开梅林的那一刻，他的心像是落在井里的一只水桶，漂在水面却离岸边遥远，那种难以描述的不确定感和无力感使他眼眶微湿。

梅林没有立刻跑掉或者责骂他。他甚至没有后退，而是让自己的嘴唇保持着距离亚瑟的脸不到一个拳头远的距离。“我们得去你的卧室。”他说话时的气息轻轻落在亚瑟脸上。

亚瑟忍住拥抱梅林的冲动，任由对方架起自己的胳膊，往卧室走去。

一路无言。

但是他已经做好准备。他要为这一切负责，为自己的错误负责，为自己给人们带来的痛苦与羞耻负责，为……他自己的感情负责。

桌面上的小花盆里，天仙子藤的植株纤细却坚韧，那满地的藤蔓恍若如同人们内心疯狂生长的感情，只需一点点泥土，一点点水，就可以流溢奔腾席卷一座城。

亚瑟觉得自己有点理解这种植物。

但是不行。城堡需要秩序，真正的感情应该由勇敢与坦诚释放出来，而不是被魔法逗引而出。

因此他站在小花盆面前，双手扶着梅林的胳膊，勇敢而坦诚地直视梅林的双眼。

“我愿意为你做任何事，亚瑟，”梅林比他先开了口，“包括献上我的生命。如果你需要的话，我会很开心地那么做。因为是你，我懒得一一列举你的优点了，反正你对它们比我更了解；但是我需要你知道的是，你是对我来说最重要的人，是我的命运，我的挚友，我的爱。”

亚瑟忽然有点感慨，他为了测试梅林种下了天仙子藤，却失望地发现花粉对梅林不起作用；而现在梅林在他小小的欺骗下误以为他自己也是需要负责任的栽培人之一，因而对他说出了这些话。

那么如果没有这一切，如果自己没有引导他产生误解，梅林对他的感情是不是会像那姑娘卖给他的种子一样，潜藏着巨大的生命能量却一直沉睡于他的手心？

“亚瑟。”梅林的目光一如既往的坚定而温柔。

“我爱你，梅林。”无论如何，他得说下去。

“我不知道自己是从什么时候意识到的这件事，可能我早就已经爱上你了，只是我最近才发现。虽然作为仆人你从来不听我的话，作为朋友却对我保留秘密，还总是对你的国王口无遮拦，但是这些在我眼里都是你的可爱之处。就算我从来不说，但是我知道你有多勇敢、忠诚，梅林，你是我见过最勇敢的人。很抱歉我对你说过我们无法成为朋友，那时我很难过、很失落，所以说了气话。我一直是把你当成朋友的，梅林，我希望你也是。当然，现在说这个有点晚了，因为我可能已经不止想和你做朋友了……”

“亚瑟。”

他顺着梅林的手指看过去，发现地上的藤蔓正在枯萎，从走廊穿过门、由房间四角向他们所在的中心，如野火燎原一般枯萎下去。

他的目光跟着藤蔓枯萎的边缘一路回到花盆。当所有的藤蔓都变得枯黄松脆，他轻轻把那棵枯死的植物从土壤中拉起来。

那颗种子已经瘪下去了。亚瑟看着这搅得整座皇宫不得安宁的罪魁祸首，苦笑了一下，突然感觉右边脸颊被啄了一口。

梅林露出了他最熟悉的那种既无辜又狡黠的笑容。

好奇心害死猫。

打发他亲爱的梅林去洗衣服、擦地板、清洗马厩，亚瑟直接冲进了盖亚斯的小屋。

他还是想知道梅林的秘密。尽管他已经知道了梅林的感情，而且十分清楚梅林的神秘感也是他吸引自己的原因之一，但是正如老话说的，好奇心害死猫。

“为什么梅林没有受到影响？”老人只是重复了一遍亚瑟的问题，仿佛那个问题显而易见的愚蠢。

“对不起盖亚斯，但我真的很好奇。”

“我记得你们在图书馆找到了那本植物百科，”盖亚斯鼻子里轻哼一声，“你应该知道天仙子藤只对隐秘的情感有泄漏的作用。”

“所以呢？”

“他对你的感情，从来不曾隐瞒，一直毫无保留。”


End file.
